


Married

by Alexwritesfics



Series: Dreaming of a Home [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Re-upload, brief mention of sex, marriage fic, modern!AU, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Andy finally tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of my Parkbarrow requests and part of a modern AU, and even though other fics go before this, this was the first one I wrote for this modern verse, so I thought I'd start off with it. Enjoy x

‘…Are you still awake?’

Thomas looked up from his lighter, smoke from his cigarette curling around him as he stood by an open window. It was dark, and there was a feeling of nervous excitement, heavy and tangible in the evening air. Thomas knew he should be sleeping, knew he should probably get some rest for the big day ahead of him tomorrow.

But no. He was still awake. And it seemed like his fiancé was as well.

'…It’s bad luck to see me before the day, Andy,’ Thomas finally replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

'And since when were we ever that traditional?’ Andy said as he walked into the room, curls out of place and dressed in his royal blue pajamas. Thomas’ smile grew wider - Andy was still as adorable as when they’d met two years ago. Shamelessly passionate about the little things, attached at the hip when it came to his sketchbook, full to the brim with optimism, if a little naive at times.

Thomas would be marrying this man tomorrow. The thought made him want to burst from sheer joy, but there was something missing from such a huge milestone.

'…Have your family arrived at the hotel yet?’ Thomas asked quietly.

Andy stifled a quick yawn. 'Y-Yeah, Eddie and Dorothy got there a couple of hours ago, and I just got a text from my parents saying they were there too, and that Penny and Arthur were waiting for them in the lobby. I’m glad, but it woke me up.’ Andy laughed, rubbing the back of his own neck absentmindedly. 'You’re out of bed too, Thomas. You alright? Not getting cold feet, are we?’

Thomas smiled, raising an eyebrow as he shook his head minutely. ‘Like that could ever happen. I proposed, if you can find in your heart to remember…’

'Hmm. Well, it’s coming back to me a little now.’ Andy took a few steps closer as Thomas stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray on the windowsill. 'The song that was playing when we first met…’

Thomas smiled again. ‘Check.’

'Hah, lucky for you it wasn’t really inappropriate by chance. We, um, we sat there on the sofa for a bit, just kissing, mind. I thought you wanted a bit of romance but I didn’t expect you were gonna pop the question.’

'Check.’

Andy laughed a little, moonlight illuminating his features. ‘Alright. Next there was… A bit of dancing. You seemed a little more nervous than usual, even with the usual threat of me stepping on your toes.’

'Oh, give it up, you’re way better than you used to be and you know it. And besides, it’s not like I want to dance with anyone else.’

'Stop being so soppy and let me think for sec,’ Andy said teasingly, giving Thomas a playful shove. '…We just danced. It was nice, like we didn't have to rush anything. Oh, and then you just… Dropped down onto one knee. I thought you were just gonna tie your bloody shoelaces, to be honest…’

Now Thomas was the one to dissolve into laughter. ‘…Check.’

'And then…’ Even in the semi-darkness, Thomas could tell that Andy was blushing. 'And then you asked me. And I cried. And you cried. A-And then we were just a bloody _mess,_ crying all over each other and-'

Thomas gently brought their lips together, and Andy’s eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation. ‘Check,’ Thomas said firmly as they pulled apart.

Andy grinned. ‘You old romantic, you.’

'Well, you certainly seemed to like it.’

'…I loved it, I loved every second of it, you know I did. Why else would I say yes?’

'My good looks?'

Andy smiled at that. 'Maybe. Anyway, the guys at the office couldn't believe it - they didn't think you'd be the one to do it, but maybe they just didn't know you like I do.' Andy ran a hand through his dark curls. '…So. What’s got you so rattled tonight?'

Thomas sighed, furtively averting his fiancé’s gaze, knowing that he probably couldn’t divert the conversation any longer. Andy, as usual, could see right through him. ‘...Family,’ the older man said simply.

Andy nodded solemnly. ‘I sort of guessed it would be bothering you.'

Thomas smiled, eyes now focused on the ground. ‘When are you ever wrong with your hunches?’

'When I thought I could leave you alone with the double-chocolate brownie mix while I called my sister,’ Andy replied easily. 'Now come on. We’ve been living together for ages, we’re going to marry each other tomorrow. You can tell me.’

Thomas sighed again. ‘It’s nothing, I mean, it’s pretty self-centred of me, it’s just-’ the older man hesitated, before looking up to see Andy’s expectant expression and continuing. ‘-My side is going to look pretty empty tomorrow.’

'Oh, you mean at the ceremony?’ Andy asked.

'Y-Yeah. I’m not exactly Mister Popular right about now. Never have been, really. Dead mom, estranged dad.’ Thomas smiled humourlessly. 'And it’s not like I make friends very easily. And most of the ones that I _have_ made, well, they knew you first, so they’ll definitely be sitting on your side.’

'Your Dad didn’t reply to the invite, then.’

'No.’

'I’m sorry, Thomas…’ Andy said as he rubbed soothing circles on Thomas’ back. 'I can’t believe he’d just ignore something like this.’

'No, honestly, don’t worry about it, I wouldn’t have wanted him there anyway. It was a long-shot from the start… Just a formality. I only invited him on the off-chance that he felt like turning up in time to see his son marry the love of his life. Guess he was too busy.’ Thomas saw the tips of Andy’s ears turn red at Thomas’ words, which made Thomas genuinely smile despite it all. 'That’s you, by the way. In case you couldn’t tell. Love of my life.’

Andy rolled his eyes with both fondness and exasperation, wrapping his arms around Thomas gently. He clearly knew Thomas would try to avoid such a heavy subject. ‘It’ll be wonderful in the morning, just you watch. I can’t wait to marry you,’ Andy affirmed, drawing a chuckle from Thomas. ‘Now let’s go back to bed so we don’t fall asleep before we can even say “I do”.’

Thomas leaned up to kiss Andy softly on the lips. ‘As long as you turn up, everything will go just fine,’ Thomas said quietly, meaning his words to come out as a joke but ending up revealing a very real worry. ‘You’re my family too, Andrew.’

~*~

Blue and white flowers, white ribbon, white candles and white chairs. Thin blue silk hangings were dotted around the room, blurring into the wall as Thomas stared at them far too hard, feeling like he needed another cigarette. He adjusted the collar of his shirt absentmindedly, looking down with considerable fondness at the blue flower attached to his sleek black suit jacket.

Andy’s favourite colour was a particular shade of sky-blue, and Thomas had grown to love it quite a bit himself when he'd started loving Andy - the easiest of all tasks, easier than breathing, easier than living. He simply couldn’t _not love_ Andrew Parker. When they were together, it felt like everything in Thomas’ life was slotting slowly into place, not always very neatly, but certainly in a way that brought Thomas blessed peace and contentment. Thomas never wanted to be without Andy again.

Thomas checked his watch, knowing that Andy was on his way. He’d wanted them to arrive separately, and after a bit of persuading, Andy agreed on this condition as well. Thomas wanted that crucial moment when Andy walked in to be perfect.

Edward “Eddie” Parker stood next to Thomas, Andy’s best man. Eddie grinned and clapped a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. They’d got to know each other rather well since Thomas and Andy got together, and Thomas had a soft spot when it came to him. He had an immense respect for Eddie, the older brother who’d never once judged Andy for his bisexuality, helped Andy learn how to fight so he’d feel safer, made Andy smile whenever they talked on the phone after a bad day that even Thomas couldn’t coax Andy out of. Thomas had forewent a best man, but when he’d told Andy’s family this bit of news Eddie had simply laughed and pulled Andy and Thomas into a clumsy hug, saying that he’d “be best enough for the both of you”.

He was the kind of brother Thomas wished he’d had growing up.

'Congratulations, Barrow,’ Eddie said, and Thomas nodded in thanks. 'We’re all really glad for you two. Andy's been so happy since you two got together.'

'Well, he certainly makes me happy as well.'

'So… Just- Just look after him, okay? I love him and I know you love him too. I wouldn’t let anything happen to him and I know you wouldn’t, either.’

'I will, Eddie, I swear. I love him with everything I have.’

Eddie laughed as the serious expression quickly fell away from his face, taking a step back. ‘Good man. I know I can count on you.’

Thomas looked over at the people sitting in the aisles, smiling over at him. He smiled back, nervous but happy that so many people had turned up. They were all familiar bar a few faces, who Thomas assumed to be Andy’s old school friends. His own aisle was looking a little thin, but he saw a smiling Mister and Mrs Carson, Daisy, Alfred and his wife Freya, the Bateses, Miss Baxter with her chap from work and-

_-Jimmy?_

Thomas blinked, wondering whether he should rub his eyes in disbelief. Jimmy? But… He’d heard no reply from his previous work colleague. He’d given up all hope, thinking that the man simply wouldn’t come, but there was indeed a suit-clad Mister Kent sitting towards the back of the room, unmistakably in Thomas’ aisle.

Jimmy appeared to have a “plus one”, a pretty, fiery-haired girl in a jade-green dress and matching hat. Thomas was glad that Jimmy had found someone. 

Thomas smiled tentatively, genuinely pleased to see Jimmy there. Jimmy smiled back, giving a little wave. Thomas felt almost lightheaded with happiness - he was about to finally marry Andy with the blessing of old friends by his side.

The atmosphere soon changed as everyone began to rise - just as they had done for Thomas’ entrance - and Thomas heard Eddie whisper in his ear that Andy had indeed arrived. Thomas swallowed nervously, eyes now fixed firmly on the door. He didn’t want to miss the moment when Andy walked into the room.

Soft music began to play, and Thomas’ breath caught in his throat despite himself. He felt Eddie squeeze his forearm reassuringly before taking a quick step back.

And then that door opened and there was nothing else in the world but Thomas Barrow and Andrew Parker.

Thomas let out a breath that he felt like he’d been holding back for ages, unable to take his eyes away from Andy. Andy was wearing a matching suit, except he had a white flower on his jacket. It fitted him perfectly. His shoes shined in the sunlight streaming in through the windows, his curly hair was adorable as always and his _face_ \- Andy looked like he was going to cry, and Thomas suddenly felt exactly the same. No-one had ever looked at Thomas like that - like he was that person's whole world, like he was the best thing that ever happened to them instead of an unfortunate encounter. Thomas could do nothing but drink in the incredible sight of Andy walking towards him as he did his best to hold back tears of desperate joy.

As soon as Andy was close enough, Thomas took his beloved's hands in his and felt like he could never let them go again.

The rest was a blur of tears and the emotional reciting of vows, Thomas’ heart pounding in his chest. If Thomas hadn’t been sure of just how much he loved Andy, he was now. It was finally happening - it was finally official. They could be a whole family of their own, away from the troubles of Thomas' past that had weighed them down so heavily. Thomas felt like he could burst from happiness.

And then there was nothing but the simple bliss of Andy’s lips on his, Andy’s arms wrapping around him, arms that were home, and the sounds of celebration from the people they held dearly besides each other.

Thomas was lost to it all, because now he was married to Andy, the love of his life, and he couldn’t be happier.

~*~

'It _was_ wonderful.’

'See? I told you.’ Andy smiled with just a hint of smugness as he led Thomas in their first dance together, “their” song playing while the wedding party looked on. They were just a blur of faces, Thomas still feeling giddy, lightheaded and by all accounts not quite there, but Andy’s strong grip kept the older man firmly in the present.

'Still, just wait 'til we get back to our room…’ Thomas mused.

'Thomas! M-My parents are over here!’

'Oh, shush, they can’t hear us…’

'Yeah, but still, bloody hell Thomas, you’re not even tipsy yet.’

'I feel tipsy. I feel amazing…’

'Please don’t make a drunk in love joke,’ Andy said, laughing a little as he dipped Thomas.

Thomas laughed with him, a quiet, happy sound, watching the world swirl again as he was lifted back onto his feet, feeling closer to Andy than ever.

They stopped dancing, merely swaying and holding each other as the song came to an end. There was cheering and clapping coming from their loved ones, and Thomas murmured a heartfelt “I love you” over the noise.

Andy went slightly pink, pulling Thomas by the older man’s tie into an urgent kiss, the cheering now increasing in volume.

They had their whole life ahead of them to look forward to. They’d given themselves a new beginning, and Thomas felt with overwhelming certainty that here, _right here,_ this was where he belonged.


End file.
